


队狼狗血设定之模特设计师续

by annasho35207



Series: 短杂类脑洞合集 [22]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, 队狼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207





	队狼狗血设定之模特设计师续

睡得不算安稳，只要闭上眼睛就立马浮现昨晚的那场荒唐事。  
Logan虽说也没少玩，但是玩这么大这么出格的，还是第一次。  
Scott Summers这个名字对Logan来说太熟了，尽管他们俩素未谋面。两年间，Logan几乎搜罗了这个人所有的新闻采访，看过他的每一场走秀，即使身在万里之遥度假也会不惜代价立刻飞过去。就像那些青春期搞暗恋的小孩子一样，会为了自己心里那个闪闪发光的人心跳不已。  
这让Logan这个早就过了不惑之年的成熟男人感到无地自容，甚至开始自我厌恶。可没办法，在他整个人陷入低谷时，这人就像缪斯女神一样给予了他灵感，滋润了早已干涸的源泉。  
不是没想过利用自己著名设计师的身份去接近，但这真的太恶心了。试想一下，谁会愿意被一个比自己大了十岁还拐弯儿的老男人利用权势地位去引诱进行不道德的交往？这根本就是性骚扰！是Logan最不耻的一种行为。  
哎！Logan发出了今夜第201次悲叹。不利用职业便利，难道自己真指望当下最炙手可热的新星瞧上自己？咋滴？缺爹还是喜欢毛多的？  
本来已经是彻底压下了这份心情，继续过着自己表面上潇潇洒洒，实际上偷摸暗恋的生活。  
但是，他真的没想到自己的临时决定让他跟Scott有了那么“不一般”的交集。  
好像自己的两腿中间依然留有那人炽热硬实的触感，甚至每一寸被抚触过的肌肤都还在发烫。一切都是那么的真实，却也那么的缥缈。像真实过头的梦境，刚醒时会记得梦里的每一个细节，或是雀跃或是悲伤。但，随着清醒的时间越久，就会越难回忆起曾经的梦是何种模样。  
躺下前灌进去的两瓶伏特加终于起了效果，可他妈的把自己救出了这种自怨自艾的狗屁情绪，陷入黑暗前，Logan如是想着。

清晨，一阵炸裂的铃声让Logan一边骂着娘一边不情愿的接起电话。毕竟在这个时间敢打电话过来的，只有自己那个惹不起的合伙人。  
“如果你已经从宿醉中清醒，那么麻烦你以最快的速度赶到东城的拍摄场地来。”电话那边声音清冷又好听，虽然话说的不客气，但却无可挑剔。  
“……是今天拍？”Logan敲着自己的脑袋，想从里面把自己的日程表砸出来。  
“对，别跟我说你忘了。”耳听得对方的声音愈发的不友善起来。  
“妈的……”  
“你也可以不来，如果别的摄影师拍砸了你自己的作品，到时候你可少在那儿跳脚骂娘。”凉凉的说完，便挂了电话。  
Logan也没了脾气，立刻收拾自己赶紧出门。

其实他并不过问除了设计以外的任何工作事项，可是自打两年前他偷偷以Scott为心中模特样板之后，他便无法容忍那些不能完全通过镜头诠释他作品的照片。是啊，穿衣服的人都不对，如果拍照的人还不能明白这些设计的精髓，那无疑就是在浪费自己的感情。  
这成了他近两年来的一种偏执。  
他不在乎自己挑剔的朋友找来的是当红模特还是十八线网红，反正他透过镜头看见穿着他衣服的都是同一个人。他心里，也一直保留了一个为Scott穿上自己设计的衣服并拍下，再亲手为他脱掉的野望。

一路飙到底，终于在迟到了一小时左右的时候到了现场。顶着朋友那张黑如锅底的脸，Logan只能赶紧躲到一边去摆弄等会儿要用的器材。

很快，一切准备妥当，Logan提着自己的相机走进场地。中间围了一群人，正给中间那位又是补妆又是弄头发又是理衣服的。见Logan来了，很快完成自己的工作散开了。Logan走过去，对那个背对自己的人伸出手。

“你好，我是Logan，希望这次我们能够合作愉快。”

那人转过来，Logan想，现在收回手跑掉还来不来得及。

“你好，Scott Summers。”Logan眼前又是一阵晕眩，一定是今天棚里的灯光太亮了。

两人简单打了招呼，便转身各自投入到工作状态中。不愧是专业的顶级模特，根本不需要Logan多费口舌去引导和调整，Scott每一个动作和表情都是Logan最想要的。Logan的手里不停地按着快门，随着Scott变换姿态而改变自己的角度和位置。他的脑子因为太过混乱反倒变得一片空白，他根本听不到除了自己心跳以外的任何声音。那双极会骗人的眼睛正透过镜头死死盯着自己，让Logan心跳加速的同时也无比忐忑，怕对方认出自己是昨天那个荒唐淫乱的男人。

不，一定认不出的。本来就没人会特意记得一夜情对象的长相，尤其还是在化装舞会上认识的。

可那锐利的目光扎得Logan坐立不安，好像自己被当众扒了个精光全无秘密。更让Logan感到绝望的是，他无法抑制自己想要抓住每一次投向他的眼神的冲动。

逃避一般将自己彻底投入镜头中的世界，以相机做自己的手和眼来亲近自己的欲望之源。紧紧追随他的动作，捕捉每一次目光的转变。甚至贪婪地追上去与之缠绵，在每一个他渴望的部分久久留恋不去。

如此分裂的情绪煎熬着Logan本应大条的神经，搞得他这一天下来像是负重几十公里一样狼狈疲累。终于，最后一组也总算是拍完了，Logan放下相机逃难一样躲进了自己的休息室。

他把脸埋在手掌里，后背上被汗水打湿了一片。他真该对自己的工作负责点儿，哪怕提前问一下合作对象是谁，他这会儿也不会是这副鬼样子。不过，他也确实没想过昨晚的蓄意接近会勾引成功，如果不是今天这场惊吓，那绝对是能让自己后半生一想到就会勃起的激情回忆。

听着外面逐渐归于平静，看来大部分的人都已收工下班。Logan也重新整理好自己的心情，准备回家。打开门，还没等走出去就被人再次推回房间。

“有事？”Logan表面很镇定，心里却跟开了锅一样。  
“我来赔昨晚的洗衣费。”Scott盯着Logan，浅色的眼珠此刻像是一汪沉潭，深邃得有些吓人。  
“洗……呵呵，什么洗衣费，我听不懂你在说什么。”Logan眼神游离地假笑着否认。  
Scott并没有给他更多撇清的机会，他一步步朝着Logan逼近。他向前一步，Logan便不由得往后退一些，直到跌进刚刚自己坐的那把椅子。  
宽大的手掌覆盖住Logan的眼睛，气息喷吐在他的唇上，那么近。  
“原来，昨晚的那副面具下面是业界有名的神秘设计师。”  
Logan扯下对方的手，脸涨得通红。羞愧和恼怒让他无言以对，明知对方说的是事实，可他既不能承认，也无法否认。  
“我昨晚的表现应该还挺让你满意的吧？否则今天我就不会出现在这里了，对吗？”  
Logan从椅子上跳起来，揪着Scott的领子就是一拳。  
“如果早知道你今天会出现在这里，那昨天你就连我的衣角都不可能看见！”Logan怒吼着，全然忘记了前一刻自己还一心装死想要撇清。Scott语气中的鄙夷像是把冰冷的利刃，戳破了谎言也扎醒了Logan。已经被认为是个在舞会上随便勾搭上个人就能躲到角落里脱裤子的浪荡货，可他依旧不希望在对方心里认定自己道德上存在巨大污点。同样的，哪怕是被误会成一个性瘾患者，也绝不想被察觉出自己那可悲的暗恋单箭头。  
“这么说，这次合作并不是因为你想睡我？”Scott抹掉嘴角的血，刘海散落，将本就在昏暗的房间中不甚清楚的五官掩藏得更深，令人无法琢磨。  
Logan想要矢口否认，但又觉得好像不那么理直气壮。所以话到嘴边时，就变了另外的样子。  
“签哪个明星模特这种事，一向都是Hank在管，我从不过问。”  
Scott看着手上的血迹，一时没有说话。Logan摸不准这人心里在盘算些什么，他本能的觉得危险，却对接下来即将发生的并不想逃离。  
“昨晚，为什么是我？”  
Logan没想到他会这么问，脸都憋红了。好半天才支支吾吾的说：“看……那……昨……昨晚会场里就你还算对胃口，行了吗！”  
“行啊！”Scott忽然笑了，被罩在阴影里的笑容太过诡异。他再次来到Logan跟前，比被揍之前贴得更近。  
Logan今天穿了件宽松的黑色高领毛衣，这会儿衣领被人向下扯开，露出大片胸膛和那些浓密的胸毛。Scott弯下腰，Logan以为他想吻自己，便闭上眼睛抬起头，等着那双性感的嘴唇落下。但是，并没有等来臆想中的亲吻。他的唇舌落在喉结上，自己每滚动一下喉咙，就换来一阵色情的舔吮。喉咙很痛，像是要咬穿自己血管一样，Scott正在用自己的皮肉磨练牙齿。尖利的牙齿和柔软灵活的舌头，疼痛与酥软兼并的攻击之下，有种自己的脖子已然血肉模糊的错觉。Logan想，可能接下来一个月，自己都摆脱不了高领衣服的陪伴了。  
“那么，我们还是继续来研究一下洗衣费的问题吧，最会逃跑的Logan先生。”  
颈窝最后被重重吮了一口，紧接着Logan感到一阵天旋地转。等到Logan从被摔得四仰八叉的晕眩中回过神来，自己已经被人压在那堆占据了大半个房间的红绸上。  
这堆东西是前几天要用来布景的，本来撤下来之后应该堆在仓库。可最近东西实在太多，没办法，才借用了他这间不怎么常用的休息室。  
面朝下倒在柔软的布料之中，Logan想：在工作的地方来一发的愿望就要实现了吗？跟自己幻想中的那个人？  
“不过我的钱包忘在了车里，不如，用现成的？我的身体如何？年轻力壮又有活力。”Scott扯下Logan脖颈后面的衣领亲吻裸露在外的皮肤，手里的动作未停，正将牛仔裤连同内裤一起从Logan的身上剥离。  
那只大手在屁股上使劲儿的揉捏，Logan痛吟了一声。那小混蛋根本就是在拿他的屁股当面团揉，明天甚至是后天，可能在他坐下时都会隐隐作痛。可痛归痛，Scott身上那股烟味儿混着淡淡松香的味道令他沉迷。不算轻的啃咬落在脖子周围，挑逗伴着残忍。Logan不得不承认，碰上Scott哪怕一点点刺激都能让他的阴茎硬得戳穿地表。  
“你别……别……操！”下身凉飕飕的被扒了个精光，连鞋袜都被踢到了一旁。  
“帮我保管一下。”从衣领上摘下自己的眼镜递到Logan的面前。  
Scott的眼睛有轻微散光，除非工作要求必须戴隐形，平时都戴一副黑色方框眼镜。在狗仔的相片里，这副眼镜的出镜率特别高，Logan认得。被身后热辣呼吸和肉体所蛊惑，Logan鬼使神差地张开嘴，伸出舌头舔了那条黑色的镜腿，接着就是拿着眼镜的手指。  
“就知道你喜欢。”Scott在Logan的耳边调笑。  
喜欢？喜欢什么？Logan分辨不出这里面的意思。不过，不重要了，理智什么的挨上Scott就是个屁。  
“不过，别把性感浪费在这种东西上。”Scott将眼镜挂在Logan的脸上，接着说：“我嫉妒。”  
圆翘的臀肉被两只大手紧紧捏着，分开两边，暴露在空气中的入口正不安地开合着。灼热的呼吸喷在会阴处，惊得Logan一跳，就想要躲开。刚一动作，就被更加强硬地制止住了。几乎是同一瞬，湿软的舌头舔过他的整条股沟。接着，肉穴被细致地舔开，濡湿每一条褶皱，帮助它们适应违反生理的入侵。入口周围的肛毛全都湿了，有些凉，反衬得中间那舔弄的火辣热情。  
仿佛是故意的，Scott舔弄的声音很大。啧啧水声灌进Logan的耳朵，他将脸埋进红绸，把自己受不了的呻吟彻底藏起来。他反手向身后去推Scott的正撒野的头，这太超过了，即使在他的妄想里都没有过如此狂野的情节。  
“别急，马上就满足你。”来自身后的声音瓮声瓮气地，像是一边狼吞虎咽一边讲话。  
“你他妈的……”Logan这下才知道什么叫人不可貌相。不但舔得老男人的屁股啧啧作响，还从两腿中间探过去撸着对方勃起的阴茎。  
不知道这家伙的那些脑残迷妹们要是了解了这个小混蛋这么下流的一面，还会不会两眼冒心地尖叫。  
比羞耻更加汹涌的快感侵蚀着Logan，他将头埋进绸布里，把那些抑制不住的呻吟压进乱人眼球的红之中。  
许久，Scott终于舍得从后面抬起头来。  
“真想从正面操你……”Scott的胸膛再次贴上Logan的后背，颇为遗憾地感叹。“不过要是伤了，怎么多来几次。”  
靠！Logan表示，自己之前真的是低估了这个家伙的无耻程度。  
光溜溜的下身被条又硬又热的肉棍顶着，那触感让Logan毫不怀疑Scott话里的真实。想到自己要被这种尺寸的巨大戳屁股，哪怕自诩硬汉的Logan也虚了。  
但是挣扎的动作还没开始，就感受到圆润粗大的头部挤了进来，小心也不容拒绝。Logan咬紧牙关，不让自己疼得叫出声来。真的很痛，虽然能感受到对方已经尽量的放缓入侵的节奏。那不是种尖锐的疼痛，而是把钝刀子生生将自己劈成两半。整根都挤进身体时，Logan只能放松自己，颤抖着接受如此紧密的联结。肠道密密实实地包裹着异物，不停地蠕动试探着绞紧推拒，自发地寻找着能更好地接受的方式。  
Scott停在深处，没有任何动作，似乎在等着Logan完全适应自己。  
比Logan想想得要久，即使身体里已经生出饥渴的欲望，但是肛口周围依旧被撑开得很疼。只是，他已经顾不了那么多了。他只轻轻摇晃了一下自己的腰，龟头撵过敏感点的快感便冲至头顶。又小小的变了几个角度，终于找到了那个让自己最舒爽的位置，Logan开始慢慢向后顶送自己的屁股。他用手抱住自己的头，试图以此来逃避并说服自己这只是一场意外或者压根儿就是一场梦。  
“看来，已经可以了。”Scott拉过Logan的左手，牵着它放在了Logan自己的大腿上。“别躲了，也不怕把自己闷着。”硬是让Logan从乌龟状态里抬起头，原本被挂在脸上的眼镜早就被弄得歪歪斜斜。  
Scott抓着Logan的左手，和他一起将左腿抬起。体内的巨大异物突然变换了位置，这让已经放松的肠道立刻变得紧张起来。它不断的收紧自己的内部空间，希望阻止接下来的变化，可这一切都是徒劳的。Scott用力地挺了几下腰，刁钻的角度让快感猝不及防地袭向Logan。  
一声呻吟被撞得细碎，接下来甚至没给Logan更多的反应时间，Scott的腰便开始像装了马达一样快很准地操了起来。  
Logan反手和Scott十指相扣，似乎只有这样才能令他稳住自己。  
当他意识到自己正被一条腿抬着，用一种像是公狗撒尿的姿势被Scott操开的时候。强烈的羞耻感让他的阴茎流出了更多的淫液，身后的肉穴也咬得更紧。这也让Scott的动作更加放肆，抽出一点后就立刻连根没入，力道也像是恨不得将Logan钉死在自己的阴茎上。  
Logan除了呻吟哼叫，再也没有力气顾忌其它，跟伴随着激情而来的爽快，羞耻根本不值一提。

门外突然有挪动器材的声音，是还没有下班的人做最后的整理工作。  
“咚咚”试探地敲了两下。“Logan，我们快收拾好了哦！要不要等你一起，出去喝两杯。”一堆人嘻嘻哈哈的声音从门的另一边传来。  
Logan还来不及回答，就被一下下的操弄险些大叫出声。Logan捏紧Scott的手，希望他能暂时停下来，不要让外面的人察觉出不对。可他似乎并没有收到Logan的暗示，反倒卖力起来。  
这下Logan非常肯定，他是故意的！可即便知道那人的坏心眼，Logan也只能由着他胡闹。  
眼看着就要压不住自己的声音，又没法再次把头埋起来，Logan只好扯起衣领咬在嘴里。总算，无法抑制的呻吟变成了一声声粗喘和呜咽。  
“可能睡着了吧？我给他发个消息，告诉他我们去哪儿，等他醒了看愿不愿意过来好了。”外面的小伙伴们倒是识趣，见无人应声便想了个折中的办法散了。  
“我觉得你今晚应该没时间去参加他们的聚会了。”Scott让Logan直起身子，轻声地跟他咬起了耳朵。  
“你……对你自己也太有自信了……小子。”Logan被操得连说句整话都费劲，却还是不忘嘴硬。  
“那我们就来打个赌。如果我赢了，以后你就是我的。”Scott笑着说。“翘这么高，不如就试试看是我先被你夹射，还是我先把你操射。不过你这么敏感，应该是我赢。”  
“放你妈个……屁！”Logan话音还没落，Scott就用双手撩开Logan的上衣，环住他的胸向下带。  
体重连带下坐力让Scott深入到一个连Logan都觉得不可思议的位置，被这恐怖的入侵刺激着阴茎快速地抖动了几下，差一点儿就缴械。  
“操……不行……这太深了。”嘴上哼叫着不可以，但是每一次下坐都恨不得将Scott全吃进去。阴茎在每一次起伏中上下颠动，不断拍打着Logan的小腹。Scott抓着Logan的手，将它们环抱在胸前，不让Logan去碰触自己。他在Logan的耳后和脖颈之间来回啄吻，用舌尖舔去Logan滴落的汗水。  
Logan低眼瞧见了自己翘起的阴茎上布满湿漉漉的水痕，并从铃口处继续向外涌着。被肉欲彻底吞噬之前，他想，自己算是彻底遇到命里克星，完了。

\--------------------------------------------

“你把我哥签了？”Alex斜靠在沙发上，端着酒杯看着坐在另一头的人。  
Hank则是一脸事不关己。“为什么不？反正Logan也喜欢他。”  
Alex抬手又给Hank的杯里续了点白兰地。  
“你明知道我哥那人切开黑，就不怕你朋友被吃了？”  
“谁克谁还不一定呢……”Hank碰了一下Alex的酒杯，俩人不约而同地露出幸灾乐祸的笑容。


End file.
